The Lure
by Yvearia
Summary: Songfic set after *D&G*. Short one shot study on what might happen next. Just for fun. Please Enjoy.


Based on **_Catch and Release_** by Silversun Pickups.

* * *

I never imagined I would be in this place with Sookie. No matter how many times I have wished for it, my intuition of human behavior – and how well I know my bonded – had kept me from harboring any real hope for this.

_Part of me  
Want to live in a fantasy  
Quietly  
Show you everything you'll ever need_

I listened to the music filling the cab of the car. It was playing low and the sound of the engine above the rhythm of the instruments was strangely peaceful. The night was blissfully cool, brisk, and clear. Meant for this moment and none other. I let my mind race back to the first time she took of me willingly. It was so much more of a triumph, knowing how stubborn she could be when she wished.

_I hope you'll take it  
I know you're faking just a little bit  
Come on and taste it  
Just get excited cuz you're giving in_

I thought of my angel standing strong before me in the bedroom at Russell Eddington's compound, radiant after taking my blood to heal her wounds and aide her strength. She had always been a magnificent creature to me, but seeing the effect my blood had on her was a kin to a husband seeing his wife's belly grow with child. It is a beautiful change and cause for pride.

_Come and see  
How the wind in your hair will feel differently  
Catch and release  
The lure above_

I couldn't help but notice the pride she felt in her appearance after the exchange, as well. She secretly considered it one of the 'perks' of being associated with our kind. Though she gave up a quiet, 'normal' lifestyle for late hours and near constant intrigue, she glowed after consuming my blood and it made her strong and rejuvenated. As far as I was concerned, it only enhanced what was already exceptional.

_Here we are  
In the bathwater overflow  
Later on  
Don't say I didn't tell you so_

After our bonding in Rhodes, I tried to explain to her the consequences of such a deed. She misunderstood. She resented it. Perhaps I didn't express clearly the nature of the change that was taking place inside us both. That change would make her stronger and myself more vulnerable. It was a sacrifice of independence for us both. I knew she would come to accept the bond in time, I only hoped she would begin to accept me as well.

_Maybe I didn't but you're taking it  
Knew you were faking just a little bit  
Now that you'll taste it  
No need to fight it cuz you're giving in_

Finally. Finally, after so long of denying it, my lover let me back in. Lying in bed with her, speaking of her day after the amazing orgasm we had shared was like a dream – something I had not experienced in many centuries. I do not know what made her relent. I was no more persistent than I had always been – for I never wished to force myself on her. Perhaps it was the effect of her knowing something of my past. Perhaps she finally accepted there was no sense holding on to a past that neither of us could return to. Maybe she was just hungry for sex. But I was blissful.

_Follow me  
Down the streams of sweat on your body  
Can't believe  
The lure was enough_

I turned my head to look at the creature sitting next to me. It was the first night of her new life. It had been the requisite three days since I put her in the ground outside her home, in the cemetery that she had played in as a child. My eyes traveled across her form – from her neck to her fingertips, her lips delicately parted, and her wide blue eyes taking in the beauty of the world that surrounded her. Her grief would come later. It always came. She would mourn all that she had left behind, when in fact she would be the constant now, while everything and everyone else moved on.

_Do you see?  
How the wind in your hair now feels differently  
Catch and release  
The lure above_

What forces had changed her mind I was unaware of. It could have been the strengthening of our bond over time. It could have been her need to feel safe and in control after her ordeal with the fairy torturing. Though, whatever the cause, I begged she would not resent it in the future. I begged she would not resent me.

_Who knows?  
How this feeling grows?  
Was it truly worth –  
Truly worth the starting  
Who knows?  
Why the engine's blown  
Hope it's truly worth –  
Truly worth the parting_

I was realizing now that it had not been my will but her own that had forced the events of her turning. She had asked me to make her a promise many months ago. I would not turn her, even if she were dying, because she did not want it. Then the words had escaped her lips and I felt my hold on reality slipping. _Change me_. I should have been concerned – about her emotional state, about her affinity for defiance, about the lust we were both engulfed in at that moment which surely makes one say things they don't mean – but I let all of that slide over me as I succumbed to her trap. So beautiful, my Huntress. And that she would become. I turned my eyes to the road as the music faded and the night darkened on the two of us.

_Guess the lure was enough  
Yes the lure was enough  
Yes the lure was enough_


End file.
